halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Preston Cole
Untitled "His mother was arrested once at the age of twenty-one for protesting taxes (released on one year parole), and both her grandfathers served in the Rain Forest Wars (one surviving, Captain Oliver Franks, received the Bronze Star)." Cole was born in 2470, the Rainforest Wars were in 2162 so how could the grandfathers of his mother serve during the Rain Forest Wars? (The grandpa of my mother was born in 1920, her father 1946, she was born in 1969, and I was born 1991 so the grandpa of my mother was 71 years born before me, the grandpa of Coles mother served 308 years before his birth in the Rainforestwars. ???) Did the autor left a few generations by mistake? 91.41.8.112 :It's possible. However we should also remember that historically speaking, as time goes on people are having children later and later, so if they had their children very late in life it could make up for the discrepancy. But you're right, it is problematic. More likely the author was referring to her great-great-great grandfathers or something, but without consulting him we can't be sure, and can't change it.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 19:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it has been stated that medical science has reached such a level that people were living to about 200 years old. That could give some explanation to his ancestors age. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 19:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm but it is unlikely that a human who is over 100 years old bear chrildren. SgtSalty So many siblings. His parents were farmers and he has many siblings so is he one of the Amish people? a question from an unregistred dude : You should still sign your edits. Also it states in ''Evolutions, "father followed the Quaker faith with no particular zeal." - Lord Hyren 19:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Origins Cameo? I've been looking at Halo Legends, "Origins II" and at 5:38 the man in the image to the right appears. This appearance is as Cortana switches from discussing the Insurrection to the Human-Covenant war, and looking at the image he fits Cole's description. The brown hair and brown eyes, admittedly the whole image appears in a reddish-brown filter, however the colors don't clash with the filter as the blue on the consoles behind him. The uniform is also incredibly similar to that of Lord Hood later on in the episode. Personally, I can't think of someone more significant to bring up at this point in Origins, and Admiral Cole comes to my mind as the only reasonable individual to mention wearing a UNSC Navy flag officer uniform. Also, it's not likely to be a young Hood as the two chin and nose structures are completely different. But I'd thought I'd ask the community first what it thought. -- Lord Hyren 07:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's likely. That's what I also thought when I saw it. I doubt they'd just show some other random officer at that point instead of Cole himself. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Cole's Death? I was under the impression that Halo Evolutions suggested that Cole never died on the Everest, as it suggests he made a in-atmosphere jump after igniting the Shiva's, yet here it states that he died at that battle.--Icewind7 02:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and it states that at the end of the article, but all the current evidence points towards Cole's ultimate demise. Now the theory of Cole's living through such a jump was postulated to be 90% likely, but that is not even close to the same as 100% proof positive Cole is still alive. -- Lord Hyren 03:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Psi Serpentis That section states, "With only a handful of Covenant ships left, Cole's fleet began to flee the battle." If there were few Covenant ships left, the UNSC wouldn't flee. As well as that, it says "However, another Covenant fleet, numbering in over two hundred ships, then exited Slipspace to reinforce their other fleet. Cole ordered the remnants of Battle Group India to fall back from the planet," These conflict, as it suggests they were retreating at two different times. I will change this. Vessel Of War (talk) 15:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC)